lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Lost Experience
The Lost Experience war ein Alternate Reality Game (ARG) das von den Machern von Lost erfunden und produziert wurde um die Fans aktiv mit einzubeziehen und die Geschichte von Lost weiter auszubauen. Das Spiel wurde von drei TV-Sendern unterstützt, der US-amerikanischen ABC, des australischen Channel Seven und des britischen Channel Four. Alle Spielinternen Webseiten (bis auf die Seiten der Sponsoren) wurden von der Agentur Hi-ReS! entwickelt, die zuvor schon die „Lost The Untold“-Webseite für Channel Four gestaltet hatte. The Lost Experience war ein Online Spiel, welches eine parallele Handlung beinhaltet, die nicht Teil der TV-Serie war. Bei dem Spiel konnte kein Preis gewonnen werden, aber es beinhaltete Hinweise zur Lösung von ungelösten Rätseln der Insel. Im Rahmen des Spiels wurden neue Charaktere und die mysteriöse Hanso Foundation eingeführt. Die Hinweise die man erhielt variierten je nach Kontinent, so dass die Mitspieler die Informationen die sie erhielten über das Internet austauschen mussten. ABC lies verlauten, dass das Spiel so konstruiert wurde, dass es sowohl Fans der Serie als auch diejenigen, welche die Serie nicht kannten, ansprechen sollte. Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse erwähnten das ARG erstmals im Official 'Lost' Podcast, als sie bekannt gaben, dass die Webseite der Hanso Foundation nicht mehr erreichbar war. Internationale Start-Termine Der Start des Spiels deckte sich in den verschiedenen Ländern mit unterschiedlichen Episoden: * 2. Mai 2006 in Großbritannien, deckt sich mit Episode * 3. Mai 2006 in den USA, deckt sich mit Episode * 4. Mai 2006 in Australien, deckt sich mit Episode ** (Der Hinweis auf das Spiel wurde am 11. Mai bei Episode wiederholt) * 15. Mai 2006 in Irland, deckt sich mit Episode Überblick Das Spiel wurde in mehrere Schauplätze aufgetrennt, mit jeweils unterschiedlichen Zielen. Man geht davon aus, das es fünf verschiedene Schauplätze gibt (vgl. beispielsweise Überblick). Schauplatz 1 Zentraler Punkt des ersten Schauplatzes des Spiels ist die Hanso Foundation Webseite. Die Spieler mussten die Hinweise entschlüsseln, die ein Hacker, der damals unter dem Namen Persephone bekannt war, auf der Webseite hinterlassen hatte. Diese Hinweise zogen in Zweifel, dass die Hanso Foundation wirklich zum Wohle der Menschheit handelt und führten andere Charaktere in dem Spiel ein. Dieser Schauplatz des Spiels wurde von den Hanso Foundation Werbespots, die auf ABC, Channel 7 und Channel 4 gesendet wurden, beworben. Es gab auch ein Co-Sponsering von Sprite, Jeep, Verizon und Monster.com. Zusätzlich wurde Persephones Kampf gegen die Hanso Foundation von einer Radiosendung von DJ Dan unterstützt. Im Mai 2006 wurde der Roman ’’Bad Twin’’ von dem fiktiven Autor Gary Troup veröffentlicht, der in der TV-Serie an Bord von Flug 815 war und dessen Manuskript von Hurley entdeckt, von Sawyer gelesen und von Jack verbrannt wurde. Video Interviews mit Troup wurden über das Internet verstreut und beinhalteten Andeutungen auf Troups vergriffenes „nicht-fiktionales“ Buch The Valenzetti Equation. Die genaue Beziehung zwischen der Handlung des Romans und der von Lost ist nicht bekannt, aber der Zeitpunkt zu dem das Buch veröffentlicht wurde und Teile der Interviews suggerieren, dass Bad Twin und Gary Troup auch ein Teil von "The Lost Experience" waren. Schauplatz 2 Der zweite Schauplatz des Spiels begann mit einer Störung der Webseite "thehansofoundation.org" in Folge eines Hacks von Persephone. Eine URL, die im Quellcode der Seite versteckt war, leitete die Spieler zu einem Blog von Rachel Blake weiter, der anscheinend harmlose Berichte über ihre Reisen nach Europa enthielt. Wenn man jedoch einen Geheimcode in den Blog eingab, wurde Rachels wahre Webseite (http:stophanso.rachelblake.com) geöffnet. Diese Seite enthielt einen Video-Blog über ihre Versuche, die Wahrheit über die Operationen der Hanso Foundation herauszufinden und ihre dunklen Machenschaften aufzudecken, indem sie die Führung der Hanso Foundation in Europa, insbesondere das Genie Thomas Werner Mittelwerk, aufstöberte. Innerhalb des Handlungsablaufs dieses Schauplatzes wurde aufgedeckt, das es sich bei Rachel Blake und Persephone um dieselbe Person handelt. Die Spieler fanden ebenso heraus, dass die Hanso Foundation, jetzt unter der alleinigen Leitung von Dr. Mittelwerk, in verdächtige Aktivitäten der Insel verstrickt war. Dort benutzte sie das Vik Institut, um die Valenzetti Gleichung, von einer Gruppe autistischer Gelehrter, durchzuführen. Rachel folgte Mittelwerk auf das Containerschiff "Helgus Antonius", das auf dem Weg nach Sri Lanka war. Dabei wurde sie von Darla Taft als GidgetGirl unterstützt, einer Hanso Angestellten, die einige ihrer fragwürdigen Handlungen aufgedeckt hatte. Sie und ihr Liebhaber Hugh McIntyre wurden, mutmaßlich auf Thomas Mittelwerks Befehl hin, getötet - ließen Rachel Blake jedoch Instruktionen darüber zurück, wie sie mit Hilfe von Malik, Mittelwerk nach Sri Lanka folgen kann. Schauplatz 3 Der dritte Schauplatz des Spiels wurde auf der San Diego Comic Con während der Lost Q&A bekannt gegeben, als Rachel Blake aufstand und den Urheber der Show bezichtigte mit der Hanso Foundation zusammenzuarbeiten. Am Ende ihrer wütenden Ansprache wies sie all diejenigen “die an der Wahrheit interessiert sind“ an, auf die Webseite hansoexposed.com zu gehen. Der Handlung dieses dritten Schauplatzes dreht sich um das Finden der Einzelteile des Videos, das Rachel in Sri Lanka drehte, während sie versuchte die Hanso Foundation zu "zerstören". Das Video zeigt Thomas Mittelwerk, wie er einer kleinen Gruppe von Leuten, seine Ziele und die der Foundation mitteilte. Mutmaßlich ging es dabei um das Spider Protokoll. Im Rahmen seiner Ausführungen zeigt er auch einen Orientierungsfilm, kommentiert von Alvar Hanso, aus dem Jahr 1975, welches die Entstehung und die Ziele der DHARMA Initiative, der Valenzetti-Gleichung und der Insel erläutert. Rachel ist vorübergehend untergetaucht und hat Glyphen im Internet, in Bannern und im Podcast hinterlassen, mit Hilfe derer die 70 Teile des Sri Lanka Videos gefunden werden können. Das letzte Bildzeichen wurde am 8. September 2006 gefunden. Schauplatz 4 Der vierte Schauplatz drehte sich um die WhereIsAlvar.com-Apollo Bar-Jagd. Dieser Schauplatz überschnitt sich mit Schauplatz 3, er wurde am 23. August gestartet und endete am 18. September. Schauplatz 5 Der fünfte Schauplatz war das Finale von The Lost Experience. Er wurde durch eine Sendung von DJ Dan und einem letzten Video von Rachel Blake am 24. September gestartet. Das Video zeigt Alvar Hanso, wie er mit Rachel spricht. Er offenbart ihr, das er ihr Vater ist und das er von Thomas Werner Mittelwerk, der hinter all den Gräueltaten steckt, gefangen gehalten wurde (siehe http://www.abcmedianet.com/pressrel/dispDNR.html?id=092006_01#. Am 24. September wurde auf thehansofoundation.org eine letzte Nachricht von Alvar Hanso und Thomas Mittelwerk eingestellt. Einige der Spieler im Hintergrund des Spiels offenbarten ihre wahre Identität, auch wenn dies wahrscheinlich kein offizieller Teil des fünften Schauplatzes war. Enthüllungen Einen Überblick über die Enthüllungen die das Spiel ans Tageslicht brachte siehe den Artikel The Lost Experience Enthüllungen. Offene Fragen * Was war das Spider Protokoll? * Wo sind die letzten beiden Teile des Interviews von Gary Troup? * Ist Enzo Valenzetti noch am Leben, wie Rachel Blake vermutete? ** Wenn ja, wo ist er und warum hat er seinen Tod vorgetäuscht? * Wieso sammelt die Hanso Foundation Organe und warum will sie 30% der Bevölkerung töten? * Wie starb Rachel Blakes Mutter und wieso setzte Alvar Hanso den Mental Health Appeal in Gang (was er laut Malick startete um "einen geliebten Menschen zu retten")? Im Internet :Hauptartikel:Liste von Webseiten Bestätigte Webseiten des Spiels * Gary Troups Webseite, die sich hauptsächlich mit Bad Twin beschäftigt - http://www.garytroup.net und http://www.garytroupbooks.com * Die Hanso Foundation - http://www.thehansofoundation.org :* Persephone.thehansofoundation.org :* Hole2.thehansofoundation.org :* Hole3.thehansofoundation.org :* Hole4.thehansofoundation.org * DJ Dan - http://www.djdan.am * Sublymonal.com - http://www.sublymonal.com * Letyourcompassguideyou.com- http://www.letyourcompassguideyou.com * Hansocareers.com - http://www.hansocareers.com * Retrievers of Truth - http://retrieversoftruth.com * Rachel Blake - http://www.rachelblake.com * Mandrake Wig - http://www.myspace.com/mandrakewig * Valenzetti Equation - http://www.valenzettiequation.com * Hansoexposed.com - http://www.hansoexposed.com * Apollocandy.com - http://www.apollocandy.com * WhereIsAlvar.com - http://whereisalvar.com Dem Spiel angegliederte Webseiten Diese Webseiten gehören nicht unbedingt zum Spiel, geben jedoch nützliche Hilfen und Anleitungen für das Spiel. *Inside The Experience (US Blog)(Weblink) *The Other Girl (Channel 4 Blog) (Weblink) *The Lost Ninja (Network Blog) (Weblink) Sonstige Links *The Lost Experience Clues *The Lost Blog *The Lost Experience Storyline Only (For NonPlayers): An Illustrated Guide *TLE: A Walkthrough *Lost TV The Lost Experience forums *The Lost Experience Gaming Group: Play along with other fans *Hansoland *TheLostExperience.com *The Lost Experience Overview @ The Lost Podcast Wiki *theLOSTexperience: A fan's guide to the game *The Alternative Lost Game *A fans blog on the Lost Experience *The Lost Experience Unfiction Forum *www.savejoop.com - Save Joop (Fan Site) *www.douhavetheproof.com - Do U Have The Proof? (Sprite Site; possibly unrelated) *Lost in Portugal - Tudo sobre Lost e Lost Experience em Português *Lost Journal *The Lost Experience Explained en:The Lost Experience es:The Lost Experience fr:L'Expérience LOST it:Lost Experience nl:The Lost Experience pl:The Lost Experience pt:Lost Experience ru:The Lost Experience Category:The Lost Experience Category:Expanded Universe